Forte:A Tale of Sorrow
by Raima K
Summary: A Ryuusei no RockMan Story,Forte Style. Self Explanatory.
1. Episode 1:The Wandering soul,Forte!

Forte:The Wandering Soul

A MegaMan StarForce FF

By Raima K.

Prolouge

When one thinks to theirself,they often get the wrong idea.

This wasn't a wrong was a lie......A lie that had to be said carefully,so the one it's being told to belives it.

My Life is a lie......

It was a gloomy night.A 12 year old boy sat in a phone booth._How did I end up here?_

_What happens after this?Will I get killed?Adopted?_

_"Only I know."_ The voice echoed through his head.

"Who was that?"

_"Who?What.I am Forte...The Wandering Soul......I drift through human body after body....searching for the one.....the one...that completes me....You are.....the one....."_

"Then how do you know I'm the one?"

_"I am half a soul.I search for people with souls broken........into halves.....your the only one...I picked you....."_

"Then can I ask you this?"

_"Your desire is my job....Your questions answers lie within me......ask away...."_

"What is...my name?I have had to go through life,not knowing my name....It saddens me...."

_"Your name is among the millions of stars,not even I know......so I will name you.....Forte...like me......"_

"I need to find a way to live.I live on the streets,salvaging whatever I can........I barely find enough to survive....."

_"The answers to all your questions are with me.....What you need...is a guardian.....go to Treble is a man who will keep you,feed you,and protect you.......he lives in the first house on the left......you shall go....."_ Thunder flashed...and then....rain.....not like wet rain,or elemental rain....but rain of sorrow....but it only lasted a few seconds....it was pierced by the

joy of a full moon.

A door opens,and a warm feeling flys out from the room inside.

"Hm?What's this?An homeless orphaned boy?Come in,Come in!" As Forte walks through the door,he sees the man that brought him inside.

"Welcome to my isn't it,Right?My names Willy.I'm a Doctor,but most people say i'm more of a mad one it is,that does not drive me to be A Foster Father."

"So,what is your name?It is not an accident that you stumbled onto my front door on a night like ,not at all."

_Quite the talkative one,Isn't he?_

"My name is Forte." Then,a loud noise,like a cross in between a wolf howl and a dog's friendly bark rang through the to long after that,a huge dog that goes up to Forte's knees

bounded into the room.

"Ah,it appears Gospel likes the first stranger he's met that he ,if you want to live here,fine by we need to get you some new out and tattered clothes do not suit you. Good thing I have a set of spare clothes left over from the last one I wore them for some never told me why."


	2. Episode 2:School!

Wandering Soul Forte

**Thoughts were in color,but in order to make this a chapter of my previous story,I had to make it Story .Any Italicized text without parentheses is Forte (The XM-ian),and any Italicized text WITH them including the characters name in there are said character's :(Subaru)Uh-oh.  
**

Episode 2:School?

The morning was rather bright,but it was dark to Forte."Ugh...no,not like that...it goes there..." Uh...wait,he's asleep?Seriously?Uh...a time skip is in place...VWOOM SPECIAL EFFECTS AND STUFF

1 hour,several rants,3 bowls of cereal and 30 minutes later...

"So Forte,what're we gonna do today?" _Well kid,How about I introduce you to the wave world._ "The what?" _The wave world._ "Uh...okay..."_ Okay,how do I explain this..uh...okay, electricity was first made,waves spout of wave world was made,and wave beings like and those weird mail truck thingys...and eventually,these things called "Navi's were created..but not for the wave was for..uh..the fish net?But then,navis went out of style,and transers came fact,sooner or later,you'll get a story short,waves have been here the whole ,are you even awake?HELLO EARTH TO FORTE_ "Ugh...shut up,I was bored..." _You fell asleep...well then,if you want to learn so much about I guess you'll get dragged to that Krool place or what ever its called..._ "Uh oh..."

**And so he left,er,well,he was dragged to school,and he was bored to ...about near the end of the school day...**

"Well,that was _thrilling."_ _It's not my fault you were so bloody curious.I shoulda just dragged ya there when I met right,I COULDN'T._ "Settle down Forte,geez..." _Hey,look someones coming!_

Walking over the horizon was a kid Fortes age,with a red jacket,a rather light blue hair was ponytailed in the back and then stood had a necklace with a pendant that looked reminiscent of a dinosaurs foot print.(Forte XM-ian)_Wait a minute,he has an EM being with him...what the he-_ "HELLO!" _Uh...what?_ The kid in the red looked up."Oh,hi!You must be the student!" Forte was rather nervous._(Forte,Human)What should I do?I've never talked to anyone my age I should talk about waves...or whatever...maybe he can tell me about __them._ "Hello?You okay?You kind of spaced out there." The kid in red was right in front of Forte now. "Uh...yeah...I'm Forte." _Way to go stupid. (Forte,Human)__Hey,its not my fault I've never talked to someone my age before!_ "Oh,really?I'm Subaru!Nice to meetcha!" "Hey,can you tell me about EM waves,or whatever there called?" Subaru sweated. _(Subaru)Oh no,has he figured us out?Maybe he's part of a group bent on world on domination!Or- (War-Rock)__OH JUST CAN IT WILL YA?This is worse then when we first met!You were such a mopey piece of trash.__(Subaru)Shut up!__ (War-Rock)Make me.__ (Subaru)Okay then...I'll just turn off my transer like so...and.._

_(War-Rock)OKAY I'LL SHUT UP__ (Subaru)Good boy._ "Uh,hello?" "Ah!Sorry about that!Just pondering something." _(Forte,Human)Man he is so nice!We 'll get along just great! _"I was wondering,I've heard about some guy named...Mega Man?Is that it?I was wondering if you knew about him." Subaru looked kind of shocked when Forte said ,"Is a meeting is in place...?"

Next Time,in Episode 3:Clash in The Wave World:Mega Man versus Giga!

Authors note:I realized I had used Forte as his Real name.I didn't want to use bass,so I used just popped into my head.


End file.
